comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Comunidad Central Discusión:Comunidad del mes
'Nominaciones' En el siguiente apartado añade las nuevas nominaciones, las votaciones finalizan al mes de haber puesto el anterior wiki destacado, por lo tanto cada mes habrá un nuevo wiki destacado, el wiki que reciba más votos es el que aparecerá como wiki destacado. No se puede votar en contra de ningún wiki, si no te gusta ese wiki, puedes votar por otro de los propuestos, proponer otro, o abstenerte de participar en la votación. Se podrán proponer los wikis para destacados en cualquier momento antes de que finalice la votación,. Introduce las nuevas nominaciones en orden alfabético. Asegúrate de haber leído los requisitos de la página del proyecto. 'Ronda 33' Wiki Estadios' ' Hola, yo quisiera proponer a Wiki Estadios como la comunidad destacada del mes de febrero, es una comunidad que necesita popularidad, la Wiki solo tiene 117 paginas por los unicos editores y administradores (Mau-kun y ElioJesús) se fundo el 15 de febrero de 2014 y los dos usuarios la hemos estado manteniendo solos, la comunidad se trata sobre los estadios deportivos que existen en el mundo. -- ElioJesús (muro) 17:21 2 ene 2015 (UTC) # nominador del wiki ElioJesús (muro) 17:23 2 ene 2015 (UTC) # --Conradho (muro) 19:27 3 ene 2015 (UTC) # Mau-kun 23:17 3 ene 2015 (UTC) # -- 22:08 13 ene 2015 (UTC) Taekwon-Do Wiki Buenas, quería proponer a Taekwon-Do Wiki como comunidad destacada. Viene operando desde el 6 de diciembre del 2008, sin embargo pasó por un largo período de inactividad total. El wiki se enfoca en el estudio del Taekwon-Do tanto de la modalidad ITF como la modalidad WTF, y abarca los tul/poomsae, las patadas, la filosofía que abarca este arte marcial, entre otros. Pero también abarca la historia de Corea, los tres reinos, la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la separación de la península coreana, puesto que cada uno de estos aspectos está entrelazado fuertemente, en algún aspecto, con el Taekwon-Do. Actualmente solo contribuimos dos usuarios, y tenemos casi 50 artículos. Son pocas las comunidades de Wikia que se relacionan con las artes marciales, por tanto buscamos crecer, llegar a cubrir cada vez más aspectos de este inmenso arte marcial, y que cada vez más gente abrace la filosofía de vida del Taekwon-Do. Saludos cordiales. # , como nominador --XxD4rch4ng3LxX' ¡Escribe en mi muro! 21:16 2 ene 2015 (UTC)' # --agustin 23:50 2 ene 2015 (UTC) # --Sabonjeronimo (muro) 17:09 3 ene 2015 (UTC) # . Casi siempre la comunidad del mes es de alguna serie, estaría bien algo diferente. Inner Art (muro) 19:35 3 ene 2015 (UTC) # . En apoyo a las comunidades antiguas y semi-olvidadas por la mayoría, sobre temas de interés general, y sobre todo de Estilos de vida (con tan poca promoción por parte de Wikia). ¡Saludos! --See ya': http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110901220935/codesah/images/a/ad/Ajente02_Firma.JPG 21:12 3 ene 2015 (UTC) # -- Supernal Chief • Muro • Contribuciones El Chef Volador 23:06 3 ene 2015 (UTC) # EDDy 1YT | Muro | # Me parece una interesante y educativa wikia para seguir. --Dariel Senju (muro) 00:42 5 ene 2015 (UTC) # No me gusta el Tae-kown-do, razón por la que nunca hice tal arte, pero el wiki i esta lindo. --link=Muro:Usui_Uzumaki 02:11 5 ene 2015 (UTC) #: Practico Taekwondo, y según tengo entendido las comunidades destacadas siempre son de algún videojuego/serie, y no hay mucha promoción de Estilos de vida por parte de Wikia, así que esto puede ser una interesante propuesta ^^ --Sarah12422150 (muro) 16:11 5 ene 2015 (UTC) # --Alejandro171 (muro) 21:59 5 ene 2015 (UTC) #: no lo practico, pro es bastante informativa :) --Kathy680 (muro) 22:52 5 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --45unown (muro) 18:59 6 ene 2015 (UTC) #Me gustan mucho las artes marciales. Crear un wiki sobre ellas lo veo muy interesante. --Garg Olaf (muro) 23:25 6 ene 2015 (UTC) # LaylaGarcia 01:48 7 ene 2015 (UTC) # Mei Terumi Senju # 火災This fiery phoenix~Drowns you in Hell 火災" Archivo:Flareon mini.gif 10:43 7 ene 2015 (UTC) # No soy muy seguidor de las artes marciales, pero el wiki me parece bastante informativo, no solo para la historia del Tae kwon do, sino para la historia coreana en general. --Todos los fotones caídos...フォトン死...han de ser vengados. 00:12 8 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --Mendoza Jorge (muro) 01:37 8 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --Hernán Gómez 6978 (muro) 21:16 8 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --Azxrael (muro) 19:34 9 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --Jimphy45 (muro) 16:25 10 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --JeSuisCharlie (muro) 16:33 10 ene 2015 (UTC) # --RS, reportandose 23:17 10 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --Jonah Sparkle (muro) 21:26 11 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --Caltome62 (muro) 21:34 11 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --German-American-Rollin (muro) 21:39 11 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --Sonic1774Hedgehog (muro) 21:46 11 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --XSked1016 (muro) 11:00 13 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --HaderVader (muro) 11:03 13 ene 2015 (UTC) # --Darkzgul 16:15 21 ene 2015 (UTC) #: PereiraDosSantos (muro) 03:01 21 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --MissyTracey 03:08 21 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --Fr3nchGuuy (muro) 00:07 22 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --N0rthK0r34B1tch (muro) 00:18 22 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --Ángel Gómez 1711 (muro) 04:04 22 ene 2015 (UTC) # . Platybus (Muro de mensajes - Contribuciones) 06:05 22 ene 2015 (UTC) # -- 16:19 22 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --Oziel Ávila Badillo (muro) 17:01 22 ene 2015 (UTC) # --۞ Shin Kuria Seunousu ۞ Déjame un mensaje 18:33 22 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --CaterinaGomez (muro) 19:02 22 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --200.84.34.236 (discusión) 00:26 23 ene 2015 (UTC) # --thu piita la bella (muro) 20:02 22 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --[[Usuario:Soul Taker, Ater|Let me own your soul today]] (muro) 00:24 23 ene 2015 (UTC) #: Esta comunidad me destaco principalmente por su tematica, que entre las cinco comunidades nominadas, tiene un significado mas profundo :3 --Luka Megurine ^w^ (muro) 00:55 23 ene 2015 (UTC) #: Wheeeeeeeey (muro) 01:02 23 ene 2015 (UTC) #: TRS over here 01:07 23 ene 2015 (UTC) # --Metwal (muro) 02:25 28 ene 2015 (UTC) # ' Charizard1011 ' #: Troutaku (muro) 20:31 28 ene 2015 (UTC) #: --Gómez Pineda Ruiz (muro) 21:05 28 ene 2015 (UTC) # [[User:CamiloVillota4|'CamiloVillota4']] | [[User talk:CamiloVillota4|'Muro']] | # - Thundenix (Muro) 01:36 30 ene 2015 (UTC) # --Pablojoseeee (muro) 02:09 31 ene 2015 (UTC) # #: Los votos que están tachados han sido anulados mediante comprobación del staff por diversas razones; multicuenta y/o por ser su voto prácticamente la única contribución en toda Wikia. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:24 1 feb 2015 (UTC) #:: Se trataban de amigos a quienes solicité su voto vía Facebook y/o foros de discusión (Emudesc, Cuanto Cabrón), ya que no se podía votar de forma anónima les solicité que se registrasen. De ninguna forma se trataban de multicuentas/usuarios malintencionados. Solicito la revalidación de dichos votos. --XxD4rch4ng3LxX' ¡Escribe en mi muro! 16:34 1 feb 2015 (UTC)' #::: Te entiendo, y no se juzga la intención de nadie, ni si son usuarios malintencionados, nunca he mencionado esa palabra, pero el hecho es que esos votos no se han aceptado. Para reclamar tienes que hacerlo a través de Especial:Contactar ya que fue por comprobación y decisión del staff el anularlas. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:19 1 feb 2015 (UTC) #:::: A veces se me olvida que no es a tí a quien hay que reclamar :v Muchas gracias de todas formas. --XxD4rch4ng3LxX' ¡Escribe en mi muro! 17:29 1 feb 2015 (UTC)' Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal Wiki ¡Hola! Soy administrador de un pequeño proyecto localizado en Wikia llamado Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal Wiki, que viene operando desde Agosto de 2014. Quiero nominarla como la comunidad destacada del mes de Febrero porque desde este mes comienzan las transmisiones de la serie, y sería bueno que los fanáticos encontraran un lugar donde contribuír. La wiki tiene demasiados artículos teniendo en cuenta la poca información que hay de la serie, pero como la última ya estrena, nos vendría bien a los administradores (los únicos usuarios activos) de tal wikia que alguien nos ayudase expandiendo esta enciclopedia en desarrollo que trata sobre la serie de Disney creada por Daron Nefcy. Gracias de antemano. A propósito ¡Feliz año nuevo 2015!. -- +''' [[User:Cordg|'''Cordg]] —''' 21:27 2 ene 2015 (UTC) # '''— como la persona que nomina la Wikia. -- +''' [[User:Cordg|'''Cordg]] —''' 21:27 2 ene 2015 (UTC) # -- 22:50 2 ene 2015 (UTC)' # 01:12 3 ene 2015 (UTC) # [[User: Jake el mago|'Jake el mago']] 03:33 3 ene 2015 (UTC) # User: Pablosiewich Es muy buena wikia, aunque muy pocas veces la visito esta muy bien informada.--~~Pablosiewich~~ 09:50 3 ene 2015 (UTC) # --Finn humano (muro) 05:23 4 ene 2015 (UTC) # --Usuario:4Meiko4 (muro 06:12 4 ene 2015 (UTC) # -- Fileres 03:20 5 ene 2015 (UTC) # --Murtons (muro) 03:59 5 ene 2015 (UTC) # -- Finn Galaxy (muro) 18:15 5 ene 2015 (UTC) # --Nutella :3 (muro) 21:21 5 ene 2015 (UTC) # --GonStinson (muro) 30px|link= - 22:29 5 ene 2015 (UTC) # --Natsume Hyuuga (muro) 16:21 6 ene 2015 (UTC) # --Sunset Summer (muro) 16:21 6 ene 2015 (UTC) # --Marshall el Vampiro (muro) 16:38 6 ene 2015 (UTC) # --Dc. Yerko (muro) 18:27 7 ene 2015 (UTC) # pequeña princesa flama (Mi Discusión) 19:22 7 ene 2015 (UTC) # [[User:Ricardo2299|''Ricardo2299]][[User Talk:Ricardo2299|''¿Quieres preguntarme algo?]] 21:58 7 ene 2015 (UTC) # --Kenllelbi el Alien '·''' Dejame un mensaje 22:31 7 ene 2015 (UTC) # --Ladysweet (muro) 00:36 8 ene 2015 (UTC) # --Ayami-chan (muro) 00:53 8 ene 2015 (UTC) # Bloody spirit (Discución) 18:52 8 ene 2015 (UTC) # Merryshita (muro) 18:58 8 ene 2015 (UTC) # IrushionNoKingdom Escribeme un kokoro # Gumi megpoid :D 00:13 9 ene 2015 (UTC) # --WikiaTeacher (muro) 20:03 9 ene 2015 (UTC)WikiTeacher # --Juanfernandova (muro) 05:54 10 ene 2015 (UTC) # -- Skyleter ¡Déjame un mensaje! 02:08 13 ene 2015 (UTC) # Speed at your services (muro) # OS X Yosemite 03:01 21 ene 2015 (UTC) # SONICFAN 234 23:01 21 ene 2015 (UTC) #HokageUzumaki 22:20 21 ene 2015. #: MagazineT 21:31 21 ene 2015 (UTC) Voto nulo por votar a dos wikias en la misma ronda. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:36 1 feb 2015 (UTC) # Arelys (muro) 13:15 22 ene 2015 (UTC) # Jessica aire (muro) 13:14 22 ene 2015 (UTC) # Calibri Cp (muro) 18:21 22 ene 2015 (UTC) # Metal Tails (muro) 18:33 22 ene 2015 (UTC) # Typ (muro) 18:38 22 ene 2015 (UTC) # Usuario:MarioProPlayer Loquendero (Muro:MarioProPlayer Loquendero) 14:43 22 ene 2015 (UTC) #' --Umbreon&EspeonLove... (muro) 21:00 22 ene 2015 (UTC)Umbreon&EspeonLove...' #' Nelju1998 (muro) 04:22 23 ene 2015 (UTC) by Tv Colombiana, me parece interesante la wiki. ' # --Ian Chavarria (muro) 19:31 26 ene 2015 (UTC) # --Lisetz 13:40 2 feb 2015 (UTC) # --Tom32940 (muro) 21:44 2 feb 2015 (UTC)Tom32940 # --Stickfab 21:50 2 feb 2015 (UTC) # --Usuario:Shining Princes Shining Princes (muro) 22:21 2 feb 2015 (UTC) # --HappyAyeSir (muro) 03:46 4 feb 2015 (UTC) # [[Usuario:Paynekiller92|'Paynekiller92']] 15:53 17 feb 2015 (UTC) # --MariosKarts (muro) 02:41 23 feb 2015 (UTC) Wiki Bestial/Bestial Wiki Hola a todos, se pocos conocen Wiki Bestial o Bestial Wiki como prefieran llamarla, es una wiki nueva con actualmente 20 articulos, necesitamos bastante apoyo para que esta wiki salga arriba, pero solo necesitamos un pequeño empujon, esperamos contar con su voto!. La wiki trata sobre Montruos, Dioses, Historias entre muchas cosas mas. En esta Wiki se pueden crear las maravillosas criaturas que tu desees, usas tu imaginacion, es una idea bastante original. La wiki Bestial # ---Quien nomino la wiki--- 05:58 22 ene 2015 (UTC) # Rentaro Nagato (muro) 06:01 22 ene 2015 (UTC) # Inorux (muro) 06:02 22 ene 2015 (UTC) # --Unoi (muro) 17:54 22 ene 2015 (UTC) # ErzaGhost (muro) 18:08 22 ene 2015 (UTC) # Luis94218 (muro) 13:59 22 ene 2015 (UTC) # Anny788 (muro) 20:41 22 ene 2015 (UTC) # Rocalia (muro) 22:06 22 ene 2015 (UTC) Fantendo Wiki Hola! Quisiera proponer Fantendo Wiki para comunidad destacada. Cada vez hay menos actividad en ella y nos vendría bien un impulso. Hay tres administradores (contando conmigo). En esta wiki se pueden crear juegos, personajes, lugares e historias inventadas de cualquier saga de Nintendo e incluso crear tu propia saga. Metal Sonic21 (muro) 14:47 1 feb 2015 (UTC) # JorgeyGari (muro) 16:21 1 feb 2015 (UTC) Este es un wiki pequeña, aunque cada vez va creciendo más, así que convendría que la conociera más gente. # Thebestsilver (muro) 17:20 1 feb 2015 (UTC) Este wiki aún es muy pequeña, y con falta de gente, por eso, si consiguiera ser destacada yo creo que creceria mucho, soy un editor de allí y se que ese wiki puede llegar a más. # AA1918 (muro) 19:03 2 feb 2015 (UTC) # Megatroy (muro) 19:03 2 feb 2015 (UTC) # Vavr (muro) 19:31 2 feb 2015 (UTC) # Kirbyeevee (muro) 21:21 2 feb 2015 (UTC) Bueno, aquí está mi voto, espero que sirva de ayuda. Para ser sincero, no entiendo nada de éstos temas, pero bueno, había que votar ¿no?, jajaja. Wiki Tokyo Ghoul Somos la Tokyo Ghoul y nos gustaría ser la comunidad del mes para que vengan nuevos editores y nueva gente a crear y editar paginas en nuestra wiki. # Rentaro Nagato (User Talk:Rentaro NagatoMi discusión) 04:25 6 feb 2015 (UTC) Danganronpa Wiki Saludos a la Comunidad de Wikia. Soy uno de los Administradores de Danganronpa Wiki. Quiero nominar esta Wiki debido a que la misma ha sufrido una cierta inactividad desde hace tiempo. La Wiki se fundó el 26 de Julio de 2013. Básicamente, la Wiki se centra en la Saga de Danganronpa, que generalmente, se enfoca sobre "Asesinatos Mutuos" entre los personajes. La misma saga tuvo su comienzo en el mundo de los videojuegos, y debido a su popularidad, se realizó un anime basado en el primer videojuego. La Wiki necesita un empujón para seguir adelante, ya que carece de cierto contenido. Posee 121 páginas y aún así, la Wiki no parece progresar demasiado. Actualmente, somos 2 Administradores y un par de usuarios; sin embargo, necesitamos la colaboración de ciertos usuarios activos, y convertir a la Wiki en una Base de datos global acerca de la Saga. Sin más preámbulo, me despido. Adiós a todos. --Kirigiri Kyouko (muro) 19:01 15 feb 2015 (UTC) # Kirigiri Kyouko (muro) 18:49 16 feb 2015 (UTC) La persona quien nomina a la Wiki. # Leave it to me! 20:06 15 feb 2015 (UTC) # "Just beware of Eels" (muro) 23:26 15 feb 2015 (UTC) # Bardock RPGManiac 11:31 16 feb 2015 (UTC) # --'♥Karitsuki♥ ★Mi muro★' 15:38 16 feb 2015 (UTC) # Gran Solar Man A Sus Servicios (Pandora :FFF) 17:47 16 feb 2015 (UTC) # Mav the mistic :3 (muro) 21:05 16 feb 2015 (UTC)2 # Ishimaru-Kun (muro) 04:25 17 feb 2015 (UTC) ¡Vamos a esforzarnos! # Fernetee 00:43 18 feb 2015 (UTC) # NagitoKomaedaULS (muro) 23:41 18 feb 2015 (UTC) # Shadow6x (muro) 01:24 21 feb 2015 (UTC) # http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140319222831/sonic/es/images/1/1f/Mario_walking.gif It's me... Mario http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140319222831/sonic/es/images/1/1f/Mario_walking.gif 16:20 21 feb 2015 (UTC) # RainbowBell~ (muro) 22:43 21 feb 2015 (UTC) # KentPaul5000 (muro) 01:02 22 feb 2015 (UTC) # GhostRiley2000 (muro) 01:06 22 feb 2015 (UTC) # Freeshh (muro) 05:39 22 feb 2015 (UTC) # JosexFavian (muro) 00:31 23 feb 2015 (UTC)